O Primeiro Encontro
by Gabriel Yuy
Summary: Quatre conhece Trowa, um menino novo na cidade.


O Primeiro Encontro

By Gabriel Yuy  
  
Um belo dia na cidade, quando Quatre estava lendo um livro, aparece Trowa, um menino novo na cidade, carregando uma pilha de caixas do circo. De repente Quatre esbarra em Trowa, derrubando todas as caixas. Ele, meio sem jeito, ajudou Trowa a levantar. Para ser gentil com o menino, o ajudou a levar as caixas até o circo e, no meio do caminho, ambos tornaram-se amigos, pois Trowa, como viajava muito com o circo, quase não tinha tempo para fazer novas amizades. Como gratidão, Trowa entrega um convite do circo a Quatre, que, por sinal, nunca havia ido ao circo. Ele ficou suspreso com o presente e impressionado com a beleza do rapaz.

No dia seguinte, momentos antes da apresentação no circo, Quatre se dirige até a casa de Trowa para saber como era o circo. Chegando la, Trowa fala para ele que o circo é uma série de apresentações e que, se Quatre gostasse delas, aplaudisse, se não gostasse, não aplaudisse. Quatre responde "Eu irei aplaudir só por você." Chega o momento da apresentação de Trowa como domador de leões. Em todo momento Quatre não parava de ficar nervoso pela saúde do amado. No final da apresentação, Quatre sai do circo para ver como Trowa estava. Ao chegar no trailer, Quatre pergunta se Trowa se feriu, e Trowa responde "Você está muito preocupado comigo, eu sei como te acalmar." E finalmente Trowa beija Quatre nos lábios, e diz "Muito obrigado por se preocupar tanto comigo." Quatre, espantado pois nunca havia beijado alguém antes, vai para casa pensando nisso.

No outro dia, Trowa vai até a casa de Quatre e o chama para ir a seu trailer. Ao chegar, Trowa pede desculpas pelo beijo, e Quatre diz "Que nada, até que foi bom." Então Trowa retorna, "Quer mais um?" e agarra Quatre, o deita na cama e lhe dá um beijo que nunca havia dado em alguém. De repente Trowa abre todos os botões da blusa de Quatre e é chamado por alguém. Quando sai, Quatre fica se preparando para sua primeira noite de amor verdadeiro. Ao retorno de Trowa, Quatre se deita na cama de forma oferecedora. Trowa começa a engatinhar por cima do corpo quente de Quatre, e ambos começam a suspirar com um sentimento de amor verdadeiro.

Trowa começa a beijar o pescoço de Quatre e foi descendo até o peito, lambendo sua barriga. Quatre, meio espantado, não escondia seu nervosismo. Ambos suavam e estavam sentindo algo inacreditável. Trowa abre o botão da calça de Quatre e começa a se deliciar, lambendo para cima e para baixo. Quatre não agüenta de tanto pazer e acaba atingindo seu ponto máximo, derramando gota por gota de amor.

Trowa, para representar seu amor por Quatre, não deixou nenhuma gota escapar, lambendo uma por uma e depois engolindo. Quatre, agradecido pelo gesto de carinho, diz "Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu em toda a minha vida e agora eu me entrego a você. Me possua por inteiro, faça parte do meu ser." Então Trowa lentamente introduz toda sua emoção em Quatre, o fazendo delirar. Quatre, querendo retribuir o que Trowa estava fazendo por ele através daquele gesto de carinho, o lambeu por inteiro, não deixando escapar nenhuma parte do corpo de Trowa.

Em seguida, Trowa possui Quatre para si novamente e derrama todo seu amor no interior de Quatre, fazendo desta a melhor noite de sua vida. Depois daquela noite inesquecível, Quatre esquece da hora e acaba dormindo com seu amor. No dia seguinte, Quatre acorda espantado, pois tinha que ir para casa. Chegando lá, toda a polícia estava atrás dele, pois sua mãe estava preocupada. Quatre explica para ela que havia dormido na casa de Trowa. A mãe dele, como castigo, o proibiu de ver seu amo. No mesmo dia Trowa soube da notícia e correu para encontrar seu amor, pulando a janela de sua casa. Quatre pergunta "O que está fazendo aqui? Se minha mãe nos encontrar ela nos mata." E Trowa responde "Para ficarmos juntos eu faço qualquer loucura." Quatre retorna o elogio, o oferecendo a segunda noite de amor de muitas que virão pela frente no resto de todas suas vidas.

OWARI


End file.
